The End of a Long Quest
by Eric42
Summary: Based on the ending to the first Zelda game


The End of a Long Quest (based on the first Legend of Zelda) 

Link leaped at the flying beasts. The beast were flying in a circular motion, around a central point, of which was also another beast. Link had fought these things before and knew how to defeat them. He knew their patterns. He proved this as he sliced though the air, as he swung the Magical Sword, hitting one of the flying beasts, slicing it in half. 

Link landed on his feet and looked up at them. They were coming towards him, so quickly he dodged them by rolling over to a new spot of the room. He leaped to his feet and charged at the beasts again, killing two of them very quickly. 

More of the beasts started coming at him, causing him to fall backwards while trying to dodge them. He landed on his backside, but still had the Magical Sword out and ready, and slashed at more of the beasts. Eventually, it was just Link and the final beast in the room. It started to get faster, causing Link to miss almost every time he swung the sword. 

He gave it one last shot and leaped high into the air. In mid-air, he lifted the Magical Sword up into the air and above his head and as he came down, he sliced through the air and hit the beast, killing it. It was gone. The moment after the beast was killed, the two doors in the room opened. One of the rooms he had just come from, and as he peered into the other door, the room was almost completely dark. He knew what was in the room. 

The quest that he was given when he saved the life of Impa was about to end. It was going to end in some form in the next room, and he knew it. Link suddenly remembered the story that Impa told him about the evil army's attack on the kingdom's castle. He remembered about how the leader of that army took one of the most sacred items of all Hyrule, the Triforce of Power. The name of that leader echoed through his mind. The name Link had attached the word evil and know no matter the circumstances now meant the same thing. All Link could think was the leaders named, Ganon. Anger rose up inside Link as he finally decided in his mind that he must continue forth into the dark room and started walk towards it. 

Link made sure that his grip on the Magical Sword was tight. Anger was now driving his walk now but didn't forget what his mission was. Finally, he walkthrough the doorway. He had barely passed through the doorway when the door behind him slammed shut. Light started to flood the room as the four torches of the room lit up. Suddenly, in the middle of the room, a huge pig-like figure appeared."GANON!" Link declared, then rushed to that point in the room and swung the sword, which missed as Ganon disappeared once again, reappearing in another spot in the room. 

Saying nothing, Ganon just stood there, almost as if inviting Link over to strike him. But before Link could do anything, four stone figures rose out of the ground in the four corners of the room and each spit a fireball out towards Link. Link was able to dodge the fireballs, but was now out of any reach to strike Ganon. Ganon disappeared just as quick. Link looked around the room, waiting for his foe to reappear. Finally, Ganon reappeared and Link leaped into air and struck Ganon before he knew what hit him. Ganon's body turned a silver-ish color. 

Link remembered the words of the last person he met. The last person he met entrusted Link with the secret of how to defeat Ganon, which was with the Silver Arrows, which was to be used after Ganon was struck with the Magical Sword. Link quickly pulled out his bow and one of the silver arrows and shot it at Ganon. Unfortunately, Link had taken too long and Ganon had pulled out of the silver prison and disappeared once again. 

The figures once again shot out fireballs towards Link but as before Link dodged them and prepared for Ganon to reappear. Ganon did so but this time also shot out his own onslaught of fireballs towards Link. Link was barely able to dodge them before Ganon disappeared once again. 

The fight was already lasting a long time, and Link was growing tired, but knew in his heart that he must continue, so as the figures fired once again, he dodged them. Ganon reappeared but before anything could be done, Link was already in the air, leaping towards his foe, this time striking him hard. Ganon froze back into his silver form. 

Link pulled out the bow once again and quickly shot one of the silver arrows at his frozen foe. It felt like it took the silver arrow forever to cross the room and hit it's target, but when it finally did, Link was deafened by the loud scream of his defeated foe. Ganon's silver body now turned to normal, but was engulfed in fire. His body was quickly turned into ashes and the Triforce of Power fell into the ashes from where Ganon had it. Link closed his eyes for a moment to catch his breath. He knew of the power that flooded his body when he had recombined the fragments of the Triforce of Wisdom, which he now held with him and he now wondered what kind of power would now flood his body. 

Once Link gathered his energy back once again, he walked over to the ashes of his foe and picked up the Triforce of Power. He held the Triforce of Power above his head for a moment and the power of the Triforce shoot out as white fire-like balls, which struck the two doors of the room, tearing them apart from whatever held them in place. 

Link held the Triforce in one hand and the Magical Sword in the other and started to walk into the next room, which was prison for the Princess Zelda that Impa had talked about. Again, the Triforce of Power shoot out the white fire-like balls at the huge fire enemies that was blocking the way for the Princess to escape, defeating the enemies in a split second. For the first time, Link saw the Princess Zelda. She was sitting on the floor, almost as if she lacked energy. This time, the Triforce of Wisdom came out of Link's cloak and shot out a beam at the Princess, and almost instantly revived her.The Princess stood up and looked at the young boy in front of her. She instantly knew that Ganon had been defeated and that her hero now stood before her. The quest that Link had taken on was now over. 

Eric42 


End file.
